A thief's downfall
by masterthief1225
Summary: Carmelita was heading to work like normal, but when she got there, they tried to arrest her for something she would never dream of doing. Now that she escapes, she needs help finding the fucker who framed her, and she know just who to go to, but will her view on some criminals change along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Masterthief here and I got a great idea for a story.**

**I would like to thank Shadowbanditcooper for this idea and most of the credit should go to him.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sly cooper, I mean come on if I did I would be rich.**

**Ch.1: the plot begins.**

We start of seeing the outline of a person sneaking through an Interpol head quarters in the middle of a stormy night. He heads towards the highest ranking officer's office in search of a certain file on our favorite raccoon. Once he is in the office, he hacks into the computer main frame of the Interpol network. He sees that most of the file was written by none other than Inspector Carmelita Fox. He grins noticing a note that was placed earlier tonight. "Oh, this is just too perfect," the intruder says to himself. The note had info regarding Cooper heading for France. With a few taps on the keyboard the note was deleted without any evidence of being there at all.

He grinned from ear to ear at his handy work before leaving with no trail behind. "Once I get rid of that worthless inspector, I can finally get my chance to take out the infamous Cooper clan," he said to himself. On his way out, he never noticed one of the cameras he disabled turn back on and capture a glimpse of his face.

**The next morning.**

Carmelita was exiting her car and about to enter the French Interpol office, she was surrounded by her fellow police officers. "What the hell is going on here?" asked a now confused fox. Suddenly the chief comes out, "Carmelita Fox, you are under arrest for aiding in the escape of one, Sly Cooper. You have the right to…" he was cut off by said fox. "WHAT! I would never help that low life thief. **(Ok that may seem like I hate sly but you have to agree that that's what she would say) **What the hell makes you think I would help him?" The chief was looking at her in discuss. "We have evidence that you deleted something on the file of Sly Cooper that could have possible lead to his arrest." Carmelita's thoughts were going a mile a minute now. _Ok, I am obviously being framed, but by who. I need answers, and the best person I know who can get answers that isn't somehow related to Interpol is Sly's tech man. Bentley, I think his name was. _Carmelita was now trying to form a plan for escaping when suddenly, a bomb went off and the officers were distracted so she jumped into a ally before jumping off the walls to get to the roof. **(anyone ever notice how she can jump like twice that of Sly)** She made her way to the next place she knew he was going to hit and just waited.

**Time skip to the heist.**

After sly made his way to a piece of jewelry that was as priceless as a kingdom, he noticed he was being watched. He spun around to face the observer he got his cane ready in case he needed it. To his surprise, he found Carmelita with her hands in the air in surrender, which meant only one thing. HELL HADE FROZEN OVER AND THE WORLD WAS ENDING. He never let his guard down because years of being chased by her, he most likely knew her better than anyone at the office. That's when she said something that made his theory about hell even more likely, "Sly, I know what you're thinking, and no I am not here to take you in. I actually need your help."

"…"

"…"

THUD! Sly had feinted for a brief sec because he now was needed by the very inspector that has been trying for years to do him in. When he got back up he asked what anyone would ask, "What is it you need me for?" Carmelita took a deep breath before letting it out. "Interpol believes I helped you and now I'm wanted for it. I was framed for and we both know that I don't help you try and escape Justice." Sly could actually believe that because he knew that she would not come to him if it wasn't any other choice. "Ok. Meet at our hideout, it is just north of the river," Sly said before he grabbed the jewels and left with Carmelita not too far behind.

When they got to the hideout and Carmelita explained herself, she asked Bentley if he could get last night's videos from the cameras at the office. Once the video was up they fast forward till they notice some of the cameras go out. They rewound it a bit but didn't see anything, so they fast forward till they notice one of the cameras come back on. They just barley caught a glimpse at the top of the head. The head was of a fox with blue hair that could have easily have been Carmelita, however, the eyes of the person on the tape were a sky blue, lighter than the hair, Carmelita's eyes were a brownish color. The gang could easily see where Interpol was getting at thinking it was her, you had to have really good eyes to see the difference though.

After they got as much as they could off the tapes and trying to plan a way to track the guy, they were about to go to sleep when there was a knock at the door. When they opened it they found a note to Sly

_Note:_

_ Sly Cooper, I am calling you out. I believe that I am a better thief than you. I challenge you to a thief's race. I will send four of my allies out to steal several pieces around the world to collect needed material that is well guarded be each of that country's government. If you beat them to it, and there is a time limit, they will send you to the next country. If you happen to beat them all, they each will give you a clue as to where I am. If you don't find me in the first 72 hours, you lose and I hunt you down to take your clan's book and your cane._

_P.S: the picture below is me._

It was the same picture that was on the camera.

**Hey guys finally a new story. Again credit for this story is Shadowbanditcooper.**

**Please review and if you want a story leave a note of what you want in the reviews.**

**Peace out,**

** Masterthief**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Masterthief here. First I would like to apologize to Shadowbanditcooper, I didn't know you weren't a guy. Second, the credit for this story goes to her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sly Cooper.**

_Previously:_

_"Carmelita Fox, you are under arrest for aiding a criminal."_

_"Cooper, I need your help."_

_Note: I'm calling you out, Cooper._

**Ch.2: Race against the clock.**

How the hell did this guy know that the camera had got a glimpse of him? And how in the deepest pit in the underworld did he know where their hideout was? They just kept starring at the note when suddenly; the wind blew the paper of the table. As Bentley went to pick it up he saw something on the back. "Guys, there's a clue to the first location on the back." True enough, if you look carefully, you could make out the clue. "What does it say, I can't read that," Murray said, he had always had trouble with small print even in the orphanage. "The clue says: You will find me where technology is at its greatest but also at its weakest, when you find that look to the forest of the lightest leaves." Sly read out loud for Murray's sake.

"What the fuck is this? Where the hell is tech greatest but weak at the same time?" Carmelita practically yelled at them. "Let's calm down and think about it. What countries have the best tech in the world, Bentley?" Sly asked the turtle thinking he was on to something. "Hm, the only ones I can think of off the bat are America, China, and Japan, why?" Bentley asked out of curiosity. Sly looked like he was trying to remember something, "Check each of their geological surroundings for anything that could cause damage." Everyone looked at him in shock. "What?" Bentley spoke first, "That was the first big word I've heard you use." That's when all hell broke loose in the hide out.

Everyone but Sly was running and knocking things over in panic, screaming things about the world coming to an end. This gained a tick mark thing from animes from Sly. When everything was back in order, Bentley did as he was asked. "China has almost nothing like that from what I can see, while America is somewhat close to the Ring of Fire, you know all those volcanoes that almost make a circle, anyway, nothing other than that, Japan is the most interesting, though. It has recently been through several earthquakes and tsunamis nearly destroying thousands of homes." Bentley read off to the raccoon.

"That has to be it. You see, Japan has one of the most advanced economies with all that tech, they also live close to a hotspot for earthquakes and tsunamis, that's what the riddle means." Sly rambled on. When he turned around (he had his back to them) his face nearly got acquainted with the floor. After all was calm again they heard a cough. They looked at the large screen on the computer, and jumped when they saw a dark silhouette on the screen. "Sorry about that, but I was just looking to see if you figured out the riddle I left. Looks like it to me, well at least the country. Well I must say you do surprise my Carmelita, I thought you were arrested for what I did." the figure said with no change in voice. "**THAT WAS YOU! JUST YOU WAIT, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL BE WISHING YOU NEVER FUCKED WITH ME.**" Carmelita was now screaming her head off on how she was going to rip a certain part of his anatomy off and shove it where the sun don't shine, it was a good thing the place was sound proof. While she was yelling at him, the gang was cowering in a corner hoping to God that she didn't turn that on them. As the saying goes "Hell has no furry against a woman's scorn". Oh, how true it was from what they saw.

When she stopped yelling the figure finished, "Anyway, there you will find my friend and maybe beat him at his game, but know this, he is a freak of a certain tree there. Well, hope to see you soon Cooper." And with that the screen went back to showing the Cooper clan symbol. "Well, we are heading to Japan. I finally get to see the home of Rioichi Cooper in modern times." Well Sly was certainly excited, but he's always care free, even if it was important.

"I'll prep the van to go," Murray said and left to do so. Bentley was looking up all exotic trees in Japan. That left just the fox and the raccoon. As soon as Sly opened his mouth to try hitting on Carmelita, she was walking away saying, "Don't even try, Cooper."

**Sorry it took so long but here it is.**

**Again, credit goes to Shadowbanditcooper, she gave me this idea and est. Anyway check out my other story "Carmelita's Big Mistake"**

**Peace out,**

** Masterthief**


	3. notice

**Hey guys, Masterthief here. I can't thank you guys enough for all the positive reviews I've gotten for this story, even if the credit goes to Shadowbanditcooper check her out if she has any stories. However I'm not going to write this for a bit, to know why read the notice. I'm really sorry guys but the family been pestering me to write one for each, so this will get them off my back. Again, really sorry, and check out Shadowbanditcooper.**

**NOTICE: My siblings want me to write them stories of their favorite shows, so look for Naruto and Bleach cross overs with stuff like High school dxd(older perverted brother), Young Justice(little brother) and…ugh Winx Club(adorable little sis). Siblings are just the best (sarcasm).**

**Thank you guys for all your support for this and please just bear with me on this.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Masterthief here. I can't thank you guys enough for all the positive reviews I've gotten for this story, even if the credit goes to Shadowbanditcooper , I would also like to thank her for this idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper.**

**Ch.3: Take one down…**

(Notice: I am kinda feeling lazy so I'm only going to about 600 words)

We join the gang plus Carmelita at the hide out in Japan after an unexpected turn of events after first arriving. They had just seen some guys that had unnatural pink hair and medium build run out of a garden house, or whatever you call it, with arms full of what looked like Sakura trees.

**Yay, my first FLASHBACK.**

_They had just gotten off the boat and were on their way to the hide out when they hear someone yelling. When they got there, there were two male raccoons running with a weird look on their faces. The men were holding what looked to be saplings of Sakura trees, which made them immediately follow them._

_When they finally stopped, they were in a Sakura garden with another guy running around and hugging the trees like they were his parents. The dog hugging the trees had pink hair, medium build, and was wearing a Bleach t- shirt (don't own) of Byakuya, with skinny jeans. To say he was not normal was saying that Sly was a masterthief (see what I did there)._

_When the guys with pink hair finally noticed the guy that had the saplings, he ran over, took them, and then ran back with a marker. This got everyone even the goon to give a confused look. Suddenly the pink haired man was writing on the guy's face. When he was done, he stepped back and did a pose. "I NOW OWN YOUR FACES!" the guy yelled before running off with the trees. Everyone face faulted to the nearest objects._

**Yay flashback end.**

It was a couple days later, after watching him for a few days, and some weird nightmares later, they found Sean, the guy hugging trees, was going after a really durable metal. **(sorry for people whose name is Sean, it was the first name in my head.) **When they confronted him as he was trying to take the metal the fight kind of went like this…

**BOOO, not another flashback.**

_The gang had checked up on the place housing the valuable metal, only to find the security were seeing stars and saying stuff like 'I don't want to go to school, mommy' and other funny stuff. After taking out the goons they headed to the electronic vault were it was contained. We find Sean there banging his hand on the vault, yelling "OPEN UP, YOU LARGE PIECE OF METALIC SHIT!" when he noticed the gang, he did what no boss they faced before did. He charged with a knife over head and screamed. Sly just stepped off to the side and wacked him really hard in the head. Sean stopped, said "ouchy" and fell unconscious._

_They had searched him for any clue of the next person, and they were in luck. They found a note that said this:_

_ Good once you have the metal, meet up with Crystal and get ready for her hit on November the 16__th__. She is on Hawaii at the last active volcanoe._

_It wasn't long but it had all the info they needed._

**Flashback end.**

That was last week, it was now the 1st of November and they were relaxing on the beach, with Sly starring at Carmelita in a somewhat small bikini and wishing she didn't hate criminals. They had taken the metal so the mystery fox guy couldn't get it. They were just taking a few days off, no harm done, right?

**Hey guys, I decided that I would post this chapter then work on one of my sibling's story choice. Again look out for Naruto and bleach cross-overs and stuff.**

**Catch ya later,**

** Masterthief.**


	5. The real chapter 4

**Hey guys, Masterthief here, and I got to say I'm sorry for the last crappy chapter this time I'm going to make it have a backround story and that stuff. ALSO, know that I am still a student and school begins soon so I wont have time for a lot of stories. Also, credit goes to Shadowbanditcooper**

**MAJOR THING: I will try one cross over but not my pervert of a brother's, mostly my little sibs.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHHING OF SLY COOPER**

Ch. 4: …And pass him around.

**Hey guys sorry for that other chapter my brother hacked my account and put on. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Anyway I had all my stuff redone so he can't get back on. However I am a student so that part was real.**

After beating a guy from Japan with a very bad mental disorder for Sakura trees, the team, along with Carmelita, were in Hawaii looking into the increase in their second person they were suppose to stop. I mean come on, the only real crimes on Hawaii was piety theft, but now there were people getting kid napped and bank robberies and the hole kit and abuttal.

They managed to find the hidden underground lair that the made and started to plan and all that. They also managed to get the name of this leader here in Hawaii and to say that they were shock by her personality it became clear that maybe Carmelita should go on stake outs for the safety of Sly's sanity.

Here's what happened, Sly was looking around the lair and noticed that there was only one animal person thing **(I'm calling them Furrys, you know the humanoid animals) **that wasn't normal. He took a picture for Bentley and Carmelita to look at, then proceeded to… uh follow, yeah lets go with that, her and trying to get some info off her. However, he didn't know she was a bit loopy. As soon as he was listening she just so happened to be talking about him.

"Hmm… I wonder, what Raccoon stew would be like if I ever meet that damn thing." She growled and that alone unnerved Sly. "Oh the things I could do to him as he's begging for mercy while I eat his friends," She was smiling now. After that Sly left in a hurry, and when he got to the hide out, he was wide eyed and they asked him what was wrong. Only then did he start the normal screaming one would have if they knew a psycho who wanted to eat you was after you.

What he said exactly was, "THIS CRAZY MOTHER FUCKER WANTS TO EAT US! WE HAVE TO BARACADE THE DOOR!" After that he could be found in the corner in a fetal position muttering about crazy cannibal girl that had problems up in the head.

Once they got the picture off the binocucom, they set out to identify the crazy chick. What they found about her was interesting. She was a cheetah that was almost a pyromaniac, the only thing that kept her from going crazy was a boyfriend that broke up with her because she wanted to eat him in the worst ways possible, like slowly letting him bleed out and then cook his and at dinner use his blood as wine. She began to burn everything with magma and she also did something that made the guys covered their favorite place. SHE FUCKING BURNED OF HER EXES BALLS WITH LAVA FOR GODS SAKE. Her name is her exact opposite, Rain.

After finding the info needed, they soon realized something. The power plant in the underground lair, could use the heat to melt anything even the metal they got in the last chapter, which is the strongest metal in existence. They now knew what the mystery man wanted, he wanted to us the metal for some devise and use the volcano to melt it and make the pieces.

Carmelita was having some trouble though, she was in a battle with herself about most criminals, and if there was a grey area in the world of justice. One side says that no criminal can be trusted while the other disagrees because of how Sly acts, but the other side said that he was just going to do something once this was all over. To say she was distracted was like saying Bentley likes technology. Anyway back to the story at hand.

"Alright, guys, we almost got everything we need to take down the operations in the volcano. I figure we just sneak in plant some bombs at vital weak points in the mountain and cause the volcano to erupt." Bentley said to the gang and once he was done he only got looks of 'are you serious'. "What?" Sly was the one who spoke everyone's thoughts, "You're kidding right? We spent a good month trying to come up for a way to stop it and that's what you come up with. You know a lot of people could die from that right?"

"That's why we were going to build a really big smoke fire on top to let people know it is about to blow." Bentley explained to everyone. Once they heard that they all relaxed knowing he wasn't homicidal.

**I'm just going to skip to the fight. Long story short everyone in the city got out.**

Sly and Carmelita were about to fight Rain. Sly was getting a little scared with that look. You know that look when an animal looks at its prey before it eats it, yeah that's how Sly feels. Carmelita was feeling a bit angry that this bitch was looking at Cooper like he was the world's best taco **(does she even eat tacos? Actually do any of them besides Murray eat anything?) **Well just when that fight started the framed cop and thief knew that they had to use their agility because cheetahs were fast but had little agility.

Well you can most likely guess what happened next. THAT'S RIGHT, they had one hell of a dance off! WAIT WHAT? **HA got cha. (I guess I can keep this)**

No they beat Rain of course and tied her up and left her to the authorities chasing them.

**Hey guys, most of the stuff I needed to say was on the top of the page. Hope this chapter was better I tried and didn't have a limited time limit. Again please forgive both me and my brother. Me for letting this happen him for putting the last chapter up.**

**PEACE,**

** Masterthief.**


	6. An End For Now

**Hey guys, Mastertheif here.**

**It is with a heavy heart to say this but, it looks like I'm going to have to put this story under adoption, sorry, I just don't have the time anymore. I am sorry to Shadowbanditcooper, in hopes she forgives me.**

**More stories may come out but yeah. Also, sorry for being a lazy bum for not really changing what my brother did and I hope you all understand. You viewers mean the world to me, not just because it shows how popular it is, but because I got to entertain you for a bit.**

**Anyway, maybe I will write a story or continue this some other time, but for now, this will be the last sign off for a bit, thank you all,**

**Mastertheif.**


End file.
